


Белый дом

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Post-Season 2, White House
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему всегда здесь было неуютно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014

Он чувствует это в первую же ночь, которую проводит здесь. Гаррет не может заснуть. Он лежит, вслушиваясь в спокойное дыхание жены и тиканье настенных часов. За окном не слышно проезжающих машин, не лает соседская собака, не кричит что-то бессвязное случайный пьянчуга. В Белом доме тихо — ничто не должно нарушать покой лидера свободного мира.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Патрицию, он покидает постель и, накинув халат, выходит из спальни.

За дверями президентских покоев дежурит телохранитель — не тот, который следовал за Гарретом по пятам весь день, а другой. У Гаррета теперь целый штат телохранителей, и к этому пока кажется невозможным привыкнуть.

Он жестом оставляет телохранителя на месте, но, пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, слышит, как тот негромко передаёт что-то по рации. Гаррет усмехается. Его уже никогда не оставят одного. Жилое крыло Белого Дома безлюдно по ночам, персонал давно спит, кроме повара и ночной горничной, дежурящих на кухне, но камеры наблюдения не дремлют никогда.

Он вспоминает, как оказался в Белом Доме впервые — много лет назад, со школьной экскурсией, как и многие другие. Тогда он просто крутил головой, с любопытством разглядывая всё вокруг, и отказывался верить учительнице, утверждавшей, что президенты с семьёй живут прямо здесь, в этом огромном здании. Ну в самом деле, как можно жить на работе? Ему и в голову не приходило, что однажды это будет его работа. Его жизнь.

Впрочем, неуютным Белый Дом показался ему ещё тогда. Хоть в этом Гаррет остался верен себе.

***

Инаугурацию Фрэнка Андервуда он смотрит по телевизору. Разумеется, опального бывшего президента никому и в голову не пришло пригласить на церемонию, Гаррет этого и не ждал, но чувство горечи никуда не девается.

В доме, в котором никто не жил больше года, сыро и холодно, даже несмотря на разожжённый камин. Когда всё закончится, они вернутся в Колорадо, пока же придётся потерпеть.

Фрэнк на экране уверенно улыбается. Он вообще весь излучает уверенность, обаяние и силу, олицетворяя собой всё то, что хотят видеть в своём президенте граждане Америки. Сильной стране нужен сильный лидер. Гаррет для этой роли, как оказалось, не подходил.

Он вспоминает, как уверенно Фрэнк чувствовал себя в качестве вице-президента, как решительно добивался своего, прибегая к самым разнообразным методам.

Возможно, думает Гаррет, такому человеку Белый Дом не покажется неуютным.


End file.
